Invention
1. Field of the invention
This invention pertains to storage assemblies and in particular to a storage assembly which is adapted to be replaceably attached to a wall or the back of a door and provides foldable support means for foot apparel.
2. Description of the prior art
The difficulty that many families face with regard to the storage of shoes and boots that have just been used or have gotten wet or dirty is one that is common to many households. A storage assembly that is out of the way when not in use and yet is very easy to get at in order to avoid tracking water and dirt around the house. Typically, foot apparel support units are those designed to display shoes as shown in the patent issued to T. G. Cummings on July 3, 1917, U.S. Pat No. 1,231,713. This device consists of an expandable , triangular metal form which opens to reveal a shoe display unit. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,940 issued to A. M. Subberg on July 2, 1912 for a Shoe Rack a support for shoes in the vertical position. These devices are designed to provide support for foot apparel but they do not replaceably attached foldable assemblies which can be immediately stored or used in one setting.